First Of Many
by Ms. Morior
Summary: This is a fic detailing Gumi and Kaito's firsts. It starts with a kiss... Rated M for later lemons. Reviews would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, Ms. Morior here. I haven't written in over a year, and I came back and looked at my yuri fic and was like, "Ugh." I'll be posting more stories soon. This is what I'm calling a build-up story. It's titled "First of Many" because it'll be detailing Kaito and Gumi's first. As the chapters go on, their activities will escalate. Builds tension, you know? Anyway. Read and review! It'd be much appreciated.**

Gumi's chin won't stop trembling. Kaito's warm breath caresses her face, his hands placed gently on her waist, but it does nothing to calm her. She stares at his lips, leans forward, hesitates, then looks away.

"Hey," Kaito says. "If you aren't ready, we don't have to."

Gumi shakes her head fervently. She looks him in the eyes. They stay like this for a while. She wants to kiss him, but she's terrified. The most action her lips have ever seen are quick, chaste pecks they exchange when they part for classes during the day, or after a date. She chews her bottom lip some. "Kaito... I don't think I know how," she admits, embarrassed.

Kaito strokes her hair softly. "Want me to guide you?" Gumi nods slowly. He tilts her chin up. "Close your eyes," he whispers. "Now open your mouth. Not all the way," he says with a laugh. Gumi giggles nervously and adjusts. "Now tilt your head slightly, to the right." She feels his nose on her cheek; his mouth is at the corner of hers, and she trembles. "I'm going to kiss you now," he murmurs. His lips press against her softly. She inhales. Her stomach is doing backflips. One arm snakes around her waist, while one slides up to the back of her neck. Kaito pulls back after a moment. "Was that okay?"

Gumi nods dreamily. "So okay. But, can we maybe-sit down?" She feels light-headed, and she's shaking. Kaito leads her to the couch and they sit down. In the next moment, they are kissing. Kaito pulls Gumi's leg over him so that she straddles him; her fingers tangle in his hair. Eventually, their kissers become further paced apart and less hungry. Gumi is out of breath; in the intensity of it all, she forgot to breathe. She shakes her head and grins dazily at Kaito. He smiles and pecks her on the lips, then pushes her chin up with his hand.

"What are you-" Gumi begins, cutting off with a gasp as Kaito's tongue trails along the sensitive skin of her neck. He kisses along jawline to her ear and nibbles gently. Gumi squeaks and shudders. Kaito chuckles and kisses her again. Feeling inspired, Gumi bites down on his lip. He tenses, and a deep, low, groan sounds in his chest. Gumi inhales sharply. Such a primal reaction. She pulls back and gazes intently into his eyes. She feels his hands trail slowly up her back until it reaches her hair. Then, without warning, he grabs a fistful and pulls her towards him, their lips locking. His tongue slides deep into her mouth, dancing with hers. Gumi moans softly into the kiss. Kaito grins. He begins pulling her back from him by her hair. Gumi grips his shoulders. "Hey, no fair. I wasn't done."

"Neither am I," is his reply. He kisses her collarbone, trailing his tongue along it. His lips mark a path to just beneath her lips, where he stops and pulls back. He admires the shape and color of her lips: slightly swollen, slightly red. Then he leans foward and brushes his mouth against hers. Eagerly, she tries to lock lips with him again. He tightens the grip on her hair. She struggles some and he keeps pulling until she stops moving. Her breathing is hard; the look she is giving him is lustful and slightly mad. He traces her lips with his tongue, and each time she tries to jerk forward he pulls her back by her hair.

"Kaito," she finally groans. "Please. Please. Kiss me." And he does. Her thoughts go fuzzy; all she can think about is his lips on hers, his hands on the small of her back, tangled in her hair, the warmth of his body...

At some point, Kaito pulls away. Gumi begins to whine, but Kaito places a finger on her lips. "Look at the clock. Time for you to go home."

She's shocked to see that it's already 7:00. "Oh, you're right. I wish I could stay longer..."

Kaito strokes her hair softly and pulls her in for a gentle, long kiss. "I wish that, too. But you have to go. Don't worry, though. We'll be doing this plenty more times."


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" shrieks Gumi, leaping up from the couch with a look of utter disbelief. "How in the heck did that knock me off!" She sits back down and glares at the screen as it pronounces Kaito the winner of the match. Tossing the Wii remote to her side, she pouts and angrily looks away from Kaito.

Kaito wraps her up in a hug from behind. "I love you?" Gumi doesn't reply. He tucks her hair behind her ear and nibbles the cartilage gently. Gumi shudders. "Forgive me?"

"No."

Kaito grins and slides his tongue along the skin of her neck. "Now?" he whispers breathily. Gumi gasps softly.

"Yes," she replies, turning to face him. They stare at each other for a few moments and Kaito leans forward to brush his lips against Gumi's. Hesitantly, Gumi kisses him, and Kaito wraps his arm around her waist to draw her in closer. He strokes her face then kisses her forehead. "Can I admit something Gumi?"

"Mm hmm?"

"You look really hot right now. I'm rresisting the urge to just... grab you. Yeah."

Gumi bites her lip. "You can, if you want..."

Kaito looks surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" Gumi nods. "Then... is this okay?" His hand travels down her back until it rests on her butt. She nods again. He keeps his hand there as he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. Kissing each other passionately now, Kaito pulls Gumi's leg over him so that she straddles him. Gumi's arms reach around his neck, her tongue darting into his mouth and touching his. She nibbles on his lower lip and he sighs contentedly. "Erg. I almost grabbed your chest just now," Kaito says, breaking the kiss.

Gumi leans back. "Um... you could do that, if you wanted to..."

"Do you want me to?"

"I mean, you could."

"But do you want me to?" Kaito prompts. Gumi bites her lip and looks away. "I will if you're okay with it."

She glances at him shyly. "Yeah..." Kaito's hands slide slowly up her torso. He passes them lightly over her chest and she shudders.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Gumi nods. He squeezes them gently and she closes her eyes. He can see her nipples poking out from under the shirt, and he rubs them gently. Then he slides his hands down to the edge of her shirt once more. He looks at her to see if it is okay, then slowly begins pulling it up. He nears exposing her breasts, and her breath catches in her throat. Immediately he stops. "You're _sure_ you're okay with this?"

"Maybe under the shirt first," Gumi says quickly, not wanting him to stop, but nervous about him seeing her chest. Kaito pushes his hands under the shirt and moves them up to her breasts, squeezing gently as his fingers rub her nipples once more. Gumi moans softly.

"Lie down," Kaito tells her. Gumi lies back and Kaito pulls his hands out from beneath the shirt, giving her nipples one last brush. He once more begins pulling the edges of her shirt up. He stops at the edge of her breasts. "Is this okay?" Gumi bites her lip and looks away, nodding. He pushed the shirt up completely. She shudders as the cold air hits her naked breasts, then looked back at Kaito. His eyes are locked with hers as his hands carress her breasts. Somehow, this makes her feel better. Slowly, his gaze travels down to her breasts. She nervously watches for signs of reactions. She notices that his breathing accelerates some. His teeth graze his lower lip. Then he begins to lower his head. Gumi closes her eyes. She can't watch.

She feels his tongue on her nipple. It swirls gently, slowly, and she gasps. She feels him move to her other breast and do the same, his fingers rolling the unattended soft pink bud between his fingers. Gumi opens her eyes and lifts her head to watch him. He is focused intently on her chest, flicking his tongue out over her hardened nipples, squeezing and carressing her breasts, occasionally pulling back to admire them. "Gumi, you have the most beautiful breasts."  
Gumi blushes and covers her face. He pulls her hands away. "Hey. I mean it." He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then squishes his face between her breasts. "They're so soft," he says, his voice muffled. Gumi giggles. "And kissable." He pulls back and kisses the underside of each one. "Squeezable." He grasps and massages them. "Teasable..." He traces his tongue along their round shape, circling the nipples but never touching.

Gumi gasps and arches her back. "Is... is teasable even a word?" Kaito offers no response. Gumi squirms, trying to move so that his tongue touches her.

"Kaito!" she finally whines. He gives in, flicking his tongue out quickly against one nipple and rolling the other between his index finger and thumb. She moans loadly.

"You're so sensitive," he breathes, immensely turned on. He takes one of the buds between his teeth and nibbles gently. Gumi cries out. "Did that hurt?" She shakes her head fervently, and he does it again, sucking a bit this time and eliciting a few load moans from Gumi, who has started to shake.

He continues until she cries out for him to stop. He gives her a questioning look. "I... couldn't... couldn't handle it," she murmurs, her eyes glazed over with lust. She pulls him in for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Kaito. I feel funny."

Kaito laughs and kisses her forehead. "It's called being aroused."

Gumi just laughs breathily. She's not used to all these feelings. All these amazing, wonderful feelings. "Mm... let's do that again sometime."

"Definitely."


End file.
